Un Halloween fait de confessions
by Kurey18
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Yuei prête son établissement aux élèves en tant que terrain de jeu pour Halloween ? Et bien la réponse se trouve dans cette Fic !


Salut tout le monde, je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce couple alors j'ai décidée de crée une fic !

Je remercie ma bêta correctrice qui à fait un travail super !

Enjoy!

Halloween, une fête bien mystérieuse parmi tant d'autre ... La seule fête où faire peur est l'objectif à atteindre à la fin de la soirée, déguisement, farces, ... Tout est permis ! Les gamins déambulent dans la rue, les bonbons se comptent par centaines et ainsi de suite. Tout cela et plein d'autre choses encore font partit du culte d'Halloween.

Ainsi, Yūei pour la première fois, organise une petite activité pour détendre ses élèves, c'était bien d'étudier pour devenir un héro mais il fallait faire une petite pause de temps en temps et c'est pour cela que l'ecole des héros offrit ses bâtiments la durée d'une soirée a ses élèves comme terrain de jeu

POV Izuku

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouve devant l'établissement de Yūei... Ah si je me souviens ... C'est Occhako qui est venue me chercher pour que l'on s'amuse. Si je me rappelle bien, l'école a prêtée l'établissement aux élèves pour Halloween afin faire des blagues ... Je ne sais pas si je vais y survivre ! Déjà que j'ai peur rien qu'en voyant Katsuki ... D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il sera là... pas que je m'en soucie de toute façon hein ! non

Je suis donc accompagné de Occhako qui s'est déguisée en sorcière alors que moi j'avais pris mes affaires à la vas vite. D'ailleurs nous devions passer aux toilettes pour que je puisse me changer. Je n'avais pas voulu me ridiculiser en faisant le chemin déguisé.

Nous arrivons enfin, j'entre alors qu'Occhako m'attend à l'extérieur, je m'habille vite, me coiffe bien /enfin j'essaie parce que mes cheveux font vraiment n'importe quoi/ et je mis la touche finale ; une paire de crocs en plastique. Je sors enfin après 5 minutes de préparation. Occhako a l'air agréablement surprise, elle me sourit même.

\- Wouahhhh ! Ça te va à ravir ton déguisement de vampire Deku kun ! Tu vas faire un malheur ! s'exclama Occhako.

\- M... Merci Uraraka chan. Je rougis doucement à ce compliment plutôt flatteur.

Nous commençons doucement à déambulé dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver nos camarades de classe, qui étaient sûrement bien cachés ...

Fin POV Izuku

POV Katsuki

Comment me suis-je retrouvé à Yūei déjà... ? Ah oui ! Les deux crétins qui me servent d'amis /ce que je n'avouerais jamais, même sous la torture/ m'ont obligé à venir pour soi-disant s'amuser... Je me retrouve donc accompagne de Kirishima et Denki qui m'ont même obligé à me déguiser ... Du coup je me retrouve en loup garou avec les deux abrutis congénitaux qui me servent d'amis respectivement déguisé en momie et en zombie, bon j'avoue que le déguisement me va plutôt bien ...Enfin ! Si je suis venu c'est surtout pour faire peur à cet imbécile de Deku ! Qu'il tremble de peur devant mon regard. Ce bâtard de menteur, dire qu'il a osé me caché qu'il a un Alter ! Il va le regrette cher ce petit merdeux ! Toujours à traîner dans mes pattes et à pleurnicher ! En parlant du loup ... A nan ça c'est moi. En parlant du ... Putain c'que ça lui vas trop bien à ce salopard ... *se frappe mentalement* Reprend toi Katsuki ! Je vois Deku avec l'autre idiote qui contrôle la gravité passé juste devant le couloir où nous sommes. La chasse est ouverte pour moi ! Je laisse les deux abrutis en plans et je suis discrètement Deku et son amie. Putain mais son déguisement lui moule bien le cul a ce sale nerd, c'en est presque indécent bordel ! Je repris mes esprits et attendit le bon moment pour entrer en scène.

Fin POV Katsuki

POV Izuku

Nous marchons dans le couloir toujours à la recherche de nos amis, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Puis soudain une faucheuse apparue avec une faux tachée de sang, c'est à ce moment que Occhako hurla et pris peur, elle s'en alla d'un côté suivis de la faucheuse alors que moi je m'étais enfermé dans une classe. J'avais eu la trouille de ma vie, j'ai encore le cœur tout chamboulé ... Je sens que je vais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque si ça continue !

Puis soudain j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je suis caché juste derrière le bureau du prof... J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi... J'ai la trouille ...

Fin POV Izuku

POV Katsuki

Lorsque je vis la scène, je ris intérieurement, Deku est un tel trouillard. Mais c'est le bon moment J'entre discrètement dans la classe où Deku s'est enfermé et j'en profite pour verrouiller la porte. Je regarde partout dans la classe, il n'est pas là. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où cet imbécile aurait pu se cacher ; le bureau du professeur, je m'avance donc vers celui-ci, j'ai hâte de le voir tremblant de partout devant moi. Je surgis alors devant lui, il a l'air tout d'abord surpris et l'instant d'après terrifié, parfait !

\- Alors Deku, on se cache ? demande-il avec un sourir en coin.

\- N... non déclara Izuku, tremblant littéralement de peur.

Je rigole comme un dératé et je sais que dans ces instants je ressemble à un psychopathe, la peur dans ses yeux est un pur délice. J'ai alors une idée, mon sourire de démon s'agrandit et je m'approche un peu plus de lui, le collant contre le bureau du professeur. Deku s'étant déjà relevé. Je pris alors son menton entre deux doigts, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. J'avais d'un coup plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'en profite pour lui mordre violemment les lèvres, je crois d'ailleurs y avoir été un peu fort parce qu'il gémît de douleur, c'est à ce moment qu'il me repoussa, il me regardait avec un mélange de surprise, de honte et de gêne. Je souris encore plus, j'allais le briser !

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai fait cela parce que je t'aime ou que je ressens quoique ce soit à ton égard, bien au contraire petit merdeux, tu es la personne que je hais et que je méprise le plus au monde ! C'est juste pour te briser que j'ai fait cela alors ne rêve pas.

Il a l'air profondément blessé et son regard change, un regard blessé et de colère comme celui qu'il m'avait lancé lorsque je lui avais dit d'aller se jeter du toit d'un immeuble et de prier pour avoir un alter dans une prochaine vie.

\- P... Pourquoi tu me fais ça, J... Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ... bégaya-t-il misérablement en tentant de réprimer des larmes.

C'est là qu'un bruit de sanglot arriva à mes oreilles, Deku était en train de pleurer devant moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur se sera ... Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ? Était-ce parce que contrairement aux autres fois je l'avais embrassé ? J'ai l'impression de regretter ce que je viens de faire, les larmes de MON Deku coulent à flot... Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense. Ce n'est pas MON Deku. Je pense que je viens de trouver ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ... Je ne déteste pas Deku bien au contraire ... M... Mais ce n'est pas normal de penser ainsi, c'est trop soudain... Il y a deux minutes je voulais le faire pleurer et maintenant j'ai l'envie soudaine de le prendre dans mes bras et de le réconforter.

-Je… Je ne sais pas ...

Je baisse la tête, est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Il doit sûrement me détester maintenant ... d'ailleurs après tout ce que je lui ai fait ça ne me surprendrait pas. La peur du rejet s'accroît en moi comme un écho dans une grotte...

\- K... Kacchan est-ce que ça va ? osa timidement Izuku.

On dirait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, comme peut-il après tout ce que je lui ai fait ? ... Je n'en peux plus ! Je le pris dans mes bras le serrant fortement contre moi, lui murmurant mainte et mainte fois à quel point j'étais désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça alors ? ... demanda-il avec une petite voix.

\- J'avais peur que tu me rejette ... Alors j'essayais de t'éloigner pour ne pas te blesse mais on dirait que j'ai fait le contraire. En même temps ça me faisant plaisir de savoir que j'étais le seule à provoquer ces émotions en toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te le dire après ce que je t'ai fait endurer mais... Je t'aime.

Ça y est je l'ai dit ! Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement gênant !

Fin POV Katsuki

POV Izuku

"Je t'aime" Ses mots résonnent en moi comme un feu d'artifice, ce dont je rêvais en secret s'est finalement réalisé. Je commence doucement à pleurer de joie à ma plus grande honte. Je vois que Kacchan commence a paniqué parce que je pleure, il doit sûrement penser qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, mais c'est tout le contraire. Et concernant tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir durant tout ce temps je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps, je lui ai toujours tout pardonné.

\- Je t'aime aussi Kacchan ...

Il a l'air surpris mais sourit doucement et approche doucement son visage du mien et m'embrasse tendrement, ce fut l'apothéose !

Les papillons dans mon ventre augment encore et encore alors qu'il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche, je gémis doucement contre lui, c'était tellement bon... Je sens ses mains devenir baladeuses, je frisonne doucement contre ses doigts rugueux.

Fin POV Izuku

-Lemon -

POV extérieur

Katsuki tira doucement sur la ceinture de Izuku pour la faire tomber et glissa ses mains dans son pantalon jusqu'à agripper les fesses d'Izuku de ses grandes mains, le plus petit gémit doucement contre le blond. Celui-ci était en train de ravagé la bouche du jeune garçon et de se frotter contre lui a la même occasion, la chaleur commença à monter et aucuns des deux ne savait où donner de la tête. Le blond commença à tâtonner de ses doigts l'entrée de son futur petit ami qui gémit de surprise contre lui.

\- Dis, Deku, que veux-tu que je te fasse hum ? Est-ce que tu préfères qu'on en reste là et qu'on continue à se frotter l'un a l'autre jusqu'à jouir dans nos vêtements ou alors tu veux que je te prenne sauvagement sur ce bureau ? Tu pourras alors te rappeler de ce qui va se passer à chaque fois que l'on aura cours et que tu regarderas cette table. Hum ? chuchota doucement Katsuki a son oreille.

\- K... Kacchan, ne me fais pas attendre, P…prend moi maintenant, Onegaiiiii supplia Izuku a qui toutes ces paroles avaient fait effet.

Lorsque Katsuki présenta quelques doigts au plus petit pour le préparer, celui-ci refusa.

-S'il…S'il te plait, j.…juste mets là, je te veux maintenant s'expliqua celui aux cheveux verts.

-Oh ? Alors ça te plait quand je suis brutal ? demanda le plus agressif. Eh bien continuons comme ça alors si tu aimes tant ça dit-il en le plaquant le ventre contre le bureau et en maintenant sa prise sur la nuque de Izuku.

Le blondinet vint écarter les deux globes de chaires de partenaire qui ne faisait que gémir contre lui, et s'enfonça brusquement dans son antre jusqu'à la garde et ne bougea soudainement plus après avoir entendu le hurlement du successeur de All Might.

-Non, A…Arrête, ça fait mal réussit-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

Lorsque Katsuki remarqua la petite rigole de sang qui coulait le long de ses bourses il eut une idée.

-Hey, Deku ? Ne t'inquiète pas, le sang va agir comme un lubrifiant dit le blond en s'adoucissant et en espérant calmer son amour.

Il commença d'abord à bouger doucement et augmenta la cadence de plus en plus dès qu'il sentit Izuku s'habituer à sa présence. C'est là que les coups de butoirs commencèrent, les gémissements fusèrent des deux côté avec le sexe de Izuku qui se frottait contre le bureau a chaque poussée du possesseur de l'Alter d'explosion.

Les bruit de claquements de peau se firent de plus en plus fort. Des sons excitant vinrent frapper les murs et résonnèrent dans leurs oreilles. Izuku gémit de plaisir, le sexe dur de son Kacchan était tellement bon.

Après des coups de bassin encore plus profond et passionnés les deux amoureux se libérèrent ; l'un sur le bureau et l'autre dans l'antre de son futur petit ami.

-Je t'aime Kacchan déclara Izuku dès que l'emprise du plus grand sur sa nuque se desserra.

Je t'aime aussi Deku, ne l'oublie jamais répondit l'autre à sa declaration.

C'est ma toute première fic soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. Quelles sont vos premières impressions ? Avez-vous des idées pour m'améliore ?


End file.
